1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to apparatuses for rinsing paint from the brushes of paint rollers. The paint roller rinser of this disclosure is attachable to a pressured cleaning fluid source such as a garden water hose, and is specifically structured to accommodate the two most common varieties of paint rollers currently in wide use in the United States. The invention provides two separate roller holding positions in a single elongated horizontally oriented housing, and also allows spinning of roller brushes in two different directions for improved cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint rollers, by their nature, are absorbent and retain a large amount of paint residue within the nap of the roller brush, even when apparently clean. Clean-up generally includes the user holding and scrubbing the roller under a running faucet until the water runs clear. This is not only messy but very time consuming. Several past art cleaning devices have been developed in an attempt to solve this problem. While these devices vary in their degree of effectiveness, they all possess drawbacks or disadvantages which have limited their popularity with the American consumer, as evidenced by the wide spread absence of these devices on the open market.
Herein disclosed are several past art paint roller cleaning devices for cleaning the rollers while attached to the support handles. These past art devices were examined in a search conducted at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, and of those patents examined, the following were considered most relevant to my device:
Stevens et al, was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,785, on Sept. 5, 1972, for a double paint roller cleaner comprised of a cylindrical metal housing having a series of spraying apertures affixed to a water discharge outlet. The spraying apertures are designed to direct a narrow stream of high pressure water onto the paint roller in such a manner as to cause rotation and centrifugal action which ejects paint from the roller. The water and paint residue is eliminated out the base of the housing.
On June 16, 1987, Brandt was granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,987, for a plastic single roller paint cleaner similar to the device described in the Stevens et al patent.
Shipman was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,066, on May 23, 1989, for a hydro centrifugal paint roller cleaning aid, also similar in structure to the two previous past art devices.
Conley was granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,673, on Feb. 10, 1987, for a cleaning device also similar in structure to the previously mentioned past art devices which is designed for both paint rollers and paint brushes and contains dual spraying apparatuses.